You put the boom-boom into my heart
by IKlaineShipper
Summary: OS. Quand le bad boy du lycée est désigné pour faire un duo avec un garçon qui se situe en bas de l'échelle sociale, certains sentiments inattendus éclosent... BadBoy!Blaine, Nerd!Sam, BLAM


C'était une journée plutôt calme au lycée McKinley, il était 16h30 soit l'heure de pratique des différents clubs au lycée. Dans un couloir au deuxième étage se trouvait la salle de chorale, le Glee club. Celle ci était bien animée, constitué d'une douzaine d'élèves, et bien que les dernières années ne sont plus au lycée, ils avaient réussi a trouver de nouveaux membres très talentueux.

-Cette semaine, nous allons faire des duels de duos!  
-Monsieur Shuester, vous en avez pas marre de faire ça toutes les années? C'est lassant à force !  
-Non, cette fois ci se sera différent, je tirerais au hasard les binômes. Ainsi, vous pourrez apprendre a mieux vous connaître avec le reste du Club, pour les nouveaux de cette année.  
-Ça craint grave! _Blaine s'exclama sans gêne._

William soupira, décidément ces élèves n'étaient jamais contents. Il sorti une boite qui contenait les noms de chaque élèves sur des morceaux de papiers. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et il déplia la première pioche.

-Blaine justement! Tu sera avec...

Il replongea sa main dans la boite, et sous le regard intensif des élèves il sorti un second papier.

-Sam.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous avec un air anxieux et interloqué. En effet, Blaine était un peu le Bad Boy du lycée et n'hésitait pas à rabaisser les gens qu'il considérait inférieur à lui, comme les «losers». Il avait intégré le Glee club seulement car sa meilleure amie Santana et sa jumelle Rachel l'avait incité à le faire. De plus il aimait chanter, même si il n'était pas du genre à vouloir le crier sur tout les toits. Quant à Sam, il était nouveau et venait tout juste d'être transféré à McKinley en début d'année. Blaine lui lança un regard ennuyé mais Sam, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents.

-On va bien s'amuser!  
-Ouais... C'est super.

Il se força a esquisser un léger sourire pour ne pas paraître désagréable. Le fait de devoir passer du temps avec Sam pour le duo l'agaçait déjà. Car en effet, il faisait parti des losers du lycée bien qu'il soit nouveau.  
Le cours passa rapidement et la sonnerie retentit. Blaine se précipita hors de la salle sans que son partenaire de duo n'ai pu lui parler. Son meilleur ami Ryder lui tapota l'épaule.

-Alors, content?  
-Tellement! Blaine va enfin pouvoir me remarquer.  
-Sam... Tu es sur que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui?  
-Non c'est juste que je l'admire, il est tellement sur de lui et confiant... J'aimerais être un peu plus comme lui.  
-Tu peux toujours changer. Et pour cela il n'y a qu'une seule solution, et je pense pouvoir t'aider.

_**-**_ _**Lima, Maison des Lynn, 18h32.**_

Ryder avait amené Sam chez lui, comme presque après chaque journées de cours. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle et avait l'habitude de se voir très régulièrement et faire tout ensemble, ce que lui reprochait sa copine, Kitty. Sam ne fréquentait plus les mêmes établissement que Ryder après leur seconde année de collège car leur famille avait du déménager suite à des problèmes d'argent mais cependant, les deux amis se voyaient toujours pendant les vacances ou les week-ends.  
Ryder avait remarqué le béguin de son meilleur ami pour Blaine et même si Sam ne se l'avouait pas à lui même, cela se remarquait un peu, même trop. Le blond devenait enthousiaste à chaque foi que quelqu'un évoquait son nom et il voulait sans cesse essayer de lui adresser la parole mais sa timidité et son manque de subtilité lui en empêchait.

-Tout d'abord tu va me changer cette coupe de cheveux, enlever ces lunettes et essayer de nouveaux looks. Je vais te prêter des habits en attendant qu'on aille en acheter d'autres.  
-Tu en es sur? Je ne pense pas que ce genre d'habits pourrait bien m'aller... Je ne suis pas comme toi, Ryder.  
-Sam, ne dit pas ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami et c'est normal si j'ai envie de t'aider. Je suis sur qu'on peut arranger tout ça.

En effet, Sam avait un look assez spécial, à commencer par sa coiffure. Il mettait ses cheveux en arrière et portait des lunettes ce qui lui donnait un air de campagnard, sans compter les pull oranges et vert plus les pantalons retroussés. Il n'avais jamais prêté attention à son physique, pourtant il était vraiment mignon mais il ne s'en rendait malheureusement pas compte.

-Merci bro'. Tu fais tellement de choses pour moi.  
-C'est normal.

Après environ une heure d'essayage Sam rentra chez lui avec une nouvelle coupe et de nouveaux habits. Il parti se coucher, confiant pour la première foi depuis longtemps. Il avait décidé que le lendemain au Glee Club, il demanderai à Blaine d'aller travailler sur leur duo après les cours.

_**- Lima, lycée McKinley, 08h15.**_

Sam marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs espérant ne pas se recevoir un slushie par les footballeurs ou les cheerleaders comme presque chaque jours. Au lieu de cela certaines personnes chuchotaient quand il passait, et d'autre pensait «_Mais qui c'est? Je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui auparavant_». Maintenant Sam mettait des lentilles de contact à la place de ses lunettes, avait arrangé sa coupe de cheveux et portait des habits qui le mettait en valeur. Il était bien connu que dans une ville aussi petite que Lima, les rumeurs se répandaient vite. Le lycée McKinley excellait dans ce domaine.  
De bon humeur, il se dirigea vers le casier de Blaine en essayant de cacher son stress.

-Sa... Salut! _Raté._

Blaine ferma son casier et se retourna pour faire face à Sam. Il écarta les yeux par surprise, se rendant compte à quel point son interlocuteur était adorable à regarder. Le nouveau Sam n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien garçon qui n'avait aucun sens du style. C'est fou à quel point une simple apparence peut vous faire changer d'avis sur quelqu'un.

-Hey, Sam. Nouveau look?  
-Oui, je voulais changer un peu. _Il affirma en souriant._  
-Ça te va beaucoup mieux. _Blaine souri à son tour._

Sam était vraiment content de la remarque, c'était vraiment rare qu'il reçoive des compliments. Alors de Blaine, il ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Pour lui, c'était le plus beau garçon du lycée; Ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés, il avait de magnifiques yeux noisettes et portait un blouson en cuir, qui lui allait à la perfection.

-Je me demandais... _Çatediraitqu'onpassedutempsensembleaprèslescourspo urlelduo?_

Le blond avait prononcé sa phrase d'une traite et sans pauses sous le stress. Il faisait une drôle de tête ce qui fit légèrement rire son interlocuteur.

-J'ai mieux à te proposer. On s'occupera du duo plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu dit d'aller prendre un café au Lima Bean?  
-Gé-génial! On se voit au Glee Club.

Il parti, laissant Blaine devant son casier pour se rendre à son cours de mathématiques. Il était heureux, c'était la première foi qu'il se sentait ainsi depuis son arrivé à Lima. Il décida d'aller rejoindre Ryder pour lui en parler avant d'aller en cours.

-Ryder!  
-Mec, tu devineras jamais. Les gens ne font que parler de toi!  
-Quoi? Comment c'est possible?  
-Regarde toi, tu es comme une nouvelle personne. Je suis fier de ce qu'on à fait, bro.  
-C'est à moi de te remercier, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de le faire sans toi. J'espère m'être enfin débarrassé de ces douches de slushies. Allez, on va en maths.

**Ellipse de 6 heures.**

L'heure que Sam attendait depuis ce matin arriva bien vite, il était un des premier dans la salle du Glee club puis les autres arrivèrent peu à peu. Quand Blaine apparu il s'assied devant lui.

-Alors les jeunes, qui veut chanter son duo en premier?

Ryder passa avec Marley, sous le regard insistant de Kitty. Pendant qu'il chantèrent Sam ne pensait qu'a une personne. Blaine. Des tonnes de questions résonnaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à y répondre. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent «_Était-ce de l'amour?_»  
Sam n'avait jamais eu d'expériences amoureuses, alors ce sentiment naissant était nouveau pour lui. De plus, Blaine était un garçon alors il était légèrement confus. Une foi la performance finie, plusieurs groupes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le cour soit fini. Il sorti de la salle, accompagné de Blaine.

-Tu viens? On y va maintenant.  
-Oui! _Il acquiesça. _

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le parking pour aller à la voiture du brun. Le trajet fut si rapide qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'engager une conversation. Une foi dans le Lima Bean, Blaine commanda un café et Sam un thé au lait. Il s'assirent à une table au fond de la pièce à l'abri des regards.

-Alors Sam, parle moi un peu de toi.  
-Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spécial comme toi.  
-Spécial? N'exagère pas. _Il rit légèrement._  
-Tu es populaire, tu peux tout avoir, tout le monde t'aime... Moi je ne suis qu'un loser parmi tant d'autres.

-Tu sais Sam, j'ai peut-être tout ce que je veux, mais je n'en suis pas fier.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?  
-La plupart des gens ne sont intéressé par moi que pour leur propre intérêt. Comme je suis populaire, il veulent profiter de ça pour qu'on les remarque. Parfois j'aimerais juste qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, car Sam, mon caractère bad boy n'est qu'une façade. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Si je suis comme ça, c'est pour éviter de m'attirer des ennuis.  
-Des ennuis? Mais de quoi tu parles... Blaine?  
-Je... Je suis gay Sam. Et ici, dans l'Ohio ce n'est pas vraiment bien vu. De plus mes parents feraient une attaque si je leurs annonce. Je ne préfère même pas l'imaginer.  
-Oh! _Il ne put rien dire d'autre._

Blaine avait dit cela sans réfléchir. Personne d'autre n'était au courant à part sa sœur Rachel. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais quand il regardait Sam dans les yeux, il avait tout sauf envie de lui mentir.

-J'imagine que tu dois me trouver bizarre...  
-Bien sur que non! Jamais je ne jugerais quelqu'un à cause de ses préférences...  
-Toi au moins tu ne fait pas attention au regard des autres... Moi au contraire, j'ai même préféré me donner un genre, prétendre un caractère qui ne me convient pas.  
-Blaine, tu peux toujours changer.  
-Les gens ne comprendraient pas...  
-Tu sais, tu peux encore être toi-même avec les personnes qui croient en toi et qui sont tes vrais amis. Blaine, tu doit profiter de ta vie, et pour y profiter au maximum il faut que tu fasse en sorte de rester toi-même. Les gens qui t'aiment vraiment, eux continuerons de t'aimer qui que tu soit, gay ou non. Il suffit juste... que tu ai confiance en toi.

Sam avait parlé sincèrement, si il y avait une chose qu'on lui avait appris au Glee Club c'est de rester soi-même car c'est la clé du bonheur. Le jeune garçon avait réussi à faire sourire Blaine qui lui répondit qu'il essayerais. Ce dernier trouvait Sam vraiment adorable, et s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé beaucoup trop vite. Sa sincérité l'avait touché, et il ressentait quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine, un martèlement assez fort. C'était un sentiment profond et inexplicable.

_**- Lima, lycée McKinley, 13h46.**_

La journée se déroulait habituellement, Blaine était avec son groupe d'amis et Sam de son coté, avec Ryder. Il lui avait expliqué son moment passé avec Blaine et ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui. Ryder avait insisté pour qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments mais Sam ne se sentait pas près. De plus, le fait ai que Blaine aimerais sûrement une relation discrète et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Mec, je peux pas faire ça. Il doit sûrement me considérer comme un camarade de classe, rien de plus.  
-Attend, il t'a confié des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne d'autre! Il doit sûrement il y avoir une explication. Arrête de tout compliquer et dit lui!  
-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si simple... _Il soupira tout en se dirigeant vers son casier. Ryder le rattrapa, une idée en tête._  
-Bon. Si tu ne le fait pas avant samedi, c'est moi qui vais le faire! _Deal?_  
-Quoi?! Hors de question. En plus, tu ne me laisse que deux jours!  
-Allez, je fait ça pour toi!  
-Je sais que tu n'oseras pas.  
-Tu peux t'attendre à n'importe quoi avec moi.  
-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Marché conclu...

Ryder sourit de satisfaction et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils marchaient tout les deux dans les couloirs car c'était l'heure de la pause. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arrivèrent jusqu'au terrain de football, la où se trouvait Blaine et sa bande. Les deux amis prirent place sur les gradins. Sam ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était si beau...  
Quelques instants plus tard, Blaine le remarqua et lui souri en retour, accompagné d'un signe de main. Il décida se quitter son groupe un moment, et parti en direction des gradins.

-Ça va vous deux?  
-Yep!

Ryder lui serra la main en guise de salut. Sam se contenta de lui sourire, gêné.

-Oh j'oubliais. Il faut que j'aille rendre un devoir, je vous laisse! A plus tard.

Sam maudissait Ryder intérieurement pour l'avoir laissé seul. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quel sujet de conversation aborder. Heureusement pour lui, son interlocuteur engagea la discussion le premier.

-Tu sais pour le duo...  
-Oui, il faut qu'on commence... Il ne nous reste plus que deux jours.  
-Passe chez moi après les cours, on cherchera une chanson ensemble, d'accord?  
-C'est noté!  
-Et aussi... Attend une minute.

Blaine fouilla quelques instant dans son sac un en sorti un morceau de papier. Il griffonna quelque chose dessus avant de le tendre à son ami. C'était son numéro de téléphone.

-On a pas Glee club aujourd'hui. Alors envoi moi un texto pour me dire quand tu finis les cours.

Le jeune blond pris le papier et le glissa dans sa poche. Il était heureux, et avait déjà hâte d'être à ce soir.

_**- Lima, Maison des Anderson, 18h03.**_

La nuit tombait déjà lorsque Sam et Blaine arrivèrent dans la demeure des Anderson. Les deux garçons s'étaient installé dans la chambre de Blaine pour travailler sur leur duo. Ce dernier avait sorti son ordinateur portable et avait entamé des recherches.

-Tu as des préférences? Pour la chanson.  
-Eh bien... Tu aurais une guitare?  
-Je dois en avoir une... Regarde dans mon armoire.

Sam chercha dans l'armoire et y trouva une guitare, sous une tonne de choses en désordre. Il la prit et commença à jouer l'air de la chanson Heroes de David Bowie.

-Tu la connais? C'est une de mes chansons préférées...  
-On pourrais la chanter... Si tu veux.  
-Ce serais une bonne idée.

Après avoir répété la chanson pendant environ une heure, Blaine et Sam s'installèrent sur le lit. Ils étaient fatigués et faisaient une petite pause. Ils avaient commencer à discuter mais un léger silence s'installa. Blaine fixait Sam intensément et ce dernier sentait le rouge monter jusqu'à ces joues, puis sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de son ami.

-Je... Je suis désolé excuse moi.  
-Non... C'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Le silence était revenu mais il était tellement insoutenable que Sam décida de le briser en lui parlant sincèrement.

-Blaine... Il faut que je te parle.  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Eh bien c'est assez difficile d'en parler mais... _Il inspira un bon coup et fini par commencer._  
Depuis mon arrivé à McKinley je t'admire. Tu étais tout ce que je rêvais d'être. Populaire, beau, confiant, entouré... Et quand on nous a désigné pour faire ce duo et que j'ai appris à mieux te connaître... j'ai enfin compris ce que je ressentait réellement. Je...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase il fut coupé par Blaine qui attrapa délicatement son visage avec ses mains. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et commença à l'embrasser. Sam ne réagit pas tout de suite surpris par ce contact, mais il finit par prolonger le baiser de Blaine. Cette sensation était merveilleuse, il ne voulais pas se séparer de lui. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'était l'amour.

-Wow... C'était surprenant. Et... Tellement parfait.  
-C'est toi qui est parfait... Viens par la. _Il attrapa Sam pour l'embrasser à nouveau._  
-Je t'aime...  
-Je t'aime aussi.

Enfin! Il est exactement 03:05, soit l'heure à laquelle j'ai fini ce one shot. C'est mon tout premier alors je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais le terminer ou la longueur qu'il allait avoir. Quand je l'ai tapé sur Word il avait l'air long, mais maintenant que je l'ai mis j'ai l'impression qu'il est court... Bref! En tout cas je suis plutôt contente, même si il est assez simple. Ça m'avait énervé quand dans Glee on a découvert que Blaine avait une attirance pour Sam, mais finalement j'aime beaucoup ce couple! J'ai pris l'idée du look et de la coiffure horrible de Sam dans l"épisode 19 de la saison 4, quand il prétend avoir un jumeaux "Evan Evan" ahah! En tout cas j'espère que ce O.S vous a plut! -C.


End file.
